Shane "The Wicked Wind" Galix
Appearance :Shane has a slim and athletic build. His beige hair looks white in the sunlight, gelled to jut out like an anime character's, but not too ridiculously spiked and long--just average. Clothing :He likes to wear white clothing; however, gray is also a favorite. Notable Equipment :He is usually seen with some kind of sword or other kind of blade. Personality :Shane is very friendly but also serious. He usually likes to be alone, but being with other suits just as well with him. He is very kind and likes to help others. This can get him in trouble as he can be naive at times. Then again it's not like he has any money, or really any use for it. He likes to keep upbeat, but it can be hard with his memories so swiss-cheesed. Powers and Abilities Kittanian Genetics :He is Kittanian; basically an ancient race of alien human hybrids. The abilities of the alien part were mixed in with the human genes and have allowed them to have many different abilities. Shane has just one of many combinations made possible by the human genes. Super Speed :Shane can run as fast as the wind. Empathy :He can tell what emotion people are feeling. He does not always know the name for the emotions, though. In large crowds, this can cause a minor headache, but he isn't reading minds, so it's just a small one. Weaknesses :Shane has all the normal human limitations, but he's also sensitive to human emotions: especially mental pain. Anguish of the mind causes him to feel physical pain if it is painful enough (facing death, suicidal thoughts, etc.)--whether he is the one in pain or if he's around another person feeling it for long enough. :There is also the case of his amnesia. When he remembers things, it can be painful. Very painful. These can be unexpected episodes, but they do not happen often. Other Abilities :Shane is very skilled with swords and daggers. Blades are the only weapon he does know how to use--yes, even a kitchen knife. He also has very good eyesight, and he has little need to eat more than once a month. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Very little is known about what exactly Shane is, or the details of his mysterious "Home." "Home" is at the very center of the galaxy, but its residents--for unknown reasons--are born on Earth. :Shane himself grew up in the woods with his family--his sister, Pyro; his dad, Illian, and mom, Operana. Shane learned swordplay from his father. Unfortunately, his family disappeared, but Shane suspected they had gone Home. He lived in the woods ever since, waiting to be called home, as well. However, he felt he'd have a long wait. It was, after all, a mystery as to what triggered the teleportation to Home. :Much later, Shane had found himself being called Home, but he returned with a strange sort of memory loss. This frustrated him. He has regained some memories, but most are gone, taken by the elders of his people. He also does not know why he remembers the name Magden. :Lost and a little bewildered, Shane somehow found his way to Titans East. Due to the large number of injured Titans, Shane allowed his room to be taken to care for them as an addition to the regular Infirmary. It didn't take long for mass amounts of staff and other Titans to create chaos in this new "wing" of the Infirmary. :He has since gotten more confident in his abilities, though they're still a little shaky. Shane's been trying to help out in what little ways he can, having been made a scout to keep a look out for Brotherhood activity near the East Tower. He has assisted some Titans in their escape there by assuring them of its security. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Home Category:Kittanians Category:Empaths Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Knife-Wielders Category:Super Fortitude Category:Super Speed Category:Swordwielders Category:Titans Together